Algunos apodos son más dolorosos que otros
by Maddo Onna
Summary: La pequeña Yato nunca se había tomado la molestia de repasar todos los nombres o honoríficos que la gente que conocía le daba, ni el sentimiento que esto le provocaba, pero un día su rutina se vio afectada por culpa de los apodos.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen, pero sí la historia que he escrito, cualquier parecido con alguna historia, es coincidencia, ya que no he leído ninguna con esta trama, con esto aclarado muchas gracias y que disfruten este drabble que ha salido

Escritura normal  
-Dialogo  
 _"_ _Flashback"  
_ _«Pensamientos_ _»_

* * *

 **Algunos apodos son más dolorosos que otros.**

Kagura estaba comiendo arroz con huevo como comúnmente lo hacía, Gintoki a su lado tomando leche de fresas, Pachie hacía el aseo debido a que la Yorozuya parecía un cuchitril, realmente esta escena era repetitiva, día a día se podía ver, en las mismas posiciones y caras.

No, no estaban atorados en el tiempo como lo habían estado alguna vez, en algún episodio anterior, solo que era una rutina, una que no era aburrida, al menos no para la Yato femenina, de hecho, le encantaba.

Pero un día la rutina cambio, y fue a causa de ella, algo en su atención le resalto algo, los apodos.

Gin-chan le decía Kagura o Kagura-chan, dependiendo si estaba nervioso o no.

Shinpachi le decía Kagura-chan, siempre, si estaba asustado, alegre, depresivo o nervioso.

Anego igualmente que Gin-chan eran esos dos.

Extraordinariamente se acordó de los ladrones de impuestos, sí, ellos le tenían al menos un apodo, algo incómodo.

Gorila variaba, China musume, como sus compañeros o Kagura-chan, cuando estaba con, acosando, Otae.

Hijikata, China musume.

El bastardo Sádico, simplemente China.

Y para que decir al Shinpachi del Shinsengum, ero lo mismo que sus compañeros.

Otose le decía Kagura, igualmente Catherine.

Tama le decía Kagura-sama.

Todos le decían por su nombre con un honorifico, en el caso de Gintoki era sin uno, ahora que lo pensaba Tsukuyo tampoco le decía con uno, pero no le importaba, y los otros le decían por como lucía, todo era bonito, apodos bonitos, o su nombre sonaba con cariño de los labios de quienes salía.

Momentos después de esa rutina Kagura estaba en el parque, como de costumbre, luchando contra el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi, la pelea era bastante entretenida para los dos, ya que olvidaban sus preocupaciones mientras hacían lo que más les gustaba hacer, luchar, contra el otro.

Ambos eran oponentes fuertes, uno denominado como el mejor ladrón de impuestos, digo, el mejor espadachín de los Shinsengumi, en cambio la otra, la hija del Umibozu y perteneciente a la raza de Amantos más fuerte de todo el universo, los Yato.

-¿Realmente eres una integrante de ese clan demoníaco?-Preguntó Sougo mientras que le proporcionaba un golpe en una costilla derecha.

-¿Por qué lo dices, chihuahua?-Le respondió con un puñetazo que rompió el labio del chico.

-Porque eres débil.

Y ahí fue cuando todo se derrumbó.

Las palabras de la persona que ella más amaba en la vida salían de su memoria, aniquilándola como cuando una niña le saca los pétalos a una flor, poco a poco el dolor la inundó.

Cada vez más ahogada estaba, ahogada en su propio desdén.

" _No tengo uso para los débiles."_

En su mente sonaban esas palabras más un fuerte deseo.

 _«Quiero ver a nii-chan.»_

 _«Necesito ver a nii-chan.»_

 _«No soy débil, soy fuerte, ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?»_

 _«Te extraño, demasiado, como un adicto a la morfina.»_

En ese momento recordó todo lo que le había dicho su hermano.

 _Débil, insuficiente, mocosa tonta, desperdicio de sangre, Imouto, Kagura-chan, Hime-sama, cariño,_ y lo mejor de todo _, La Yato más hermosa._

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Fue muy mierda? Meh, tenía ganas de escribirlo, y salió esto, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y hasta la próxima, si es que me digno a subir algo. Se despide la Mujer Loca.


	2. Respuestas

**Respuestas a los Reviews de Algunos Apodos Son Más Dolorosos Que Otros.**

SakataNami:  
Que gusto que te haya gustado, realmente, fue algo que no ha sido con mi mayor esfuerzo, pero me encanto hacerlo que haya gustado tanto.

Julián:  
Igualmente un gusto que te haya gustado el fanfic. Los pensamientos de Kagura estaban un poco difíciles al comienzo, pero era necesario que tuviera un poco de complejidad. Gracias, por decir que tengo talento.

Nightmare96:  
-Iba a decir algo relacionado con KHR, pero no, xd-  
XD sí, realmente no podía recordar eso, me paso al final que recordé muchos otros apodos de otra gente para Gura, pero no lo sé, se me fue, xd, el de Tsukky también se me fue y lo agregue al final. Gracias por decir que esta genial.

Flipé con tu comentario. XDD, gracias por comentar, y porque te haya gustado.

Yolistaon:  
Extrañamente no se ve tu comentario, pero me llego al correo, así que, aquí tienes otro capítulo, bueno, del punto de Kamui XDD, gracias.


End file.
